


Feigned Ignorance

by KnotaPeep (Emby)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/KnotaPeep
Summary: Things are different from how it was in the 40's and Steve knew that. He just didn't care.





	Feigned Ignorance

After the Quinjet lands the team shuffles out quietly. They knew this mission would get hairy but it did too hard, and too fast so when they all leave the quinjet they're pretty wrecked. 

Tony stays behind still in the pilot's seat lost in his thoughts, focused on what went wrong or what could have been better, he doesn't notice Cap walking up behind him. "Woah, Jesus Cap, warn a guy next time," The Soldier doesn't answer just the ghost of an amused smile on his face.   
The hand moves fast, Tony couldn't even see it as it clamps down on his neck. A flash of ice rushes through his veins as he tries to twist away. But Steve's thumb swipes over and over that spot that makes Tony weak at the knees and all other thought leaves him. His heart races as his nose fills with the scent of his own arousal mixing in with Steve's. 

"Good boy." Just that one praise draws a moan unbidden from Tony's lips as he's pulled out of the seat and sinks to his knees. His eyes slowly track Steve's movement as his other hand strokes his cheek. He leans into the touch head turning to suck a thumb into his mouth, body begging for something thicker, heavier, hotter. He whines as the beginning of slick begins to drip from his hole.   
Another shudder rips through him when Steve presses the spot again he moves to mouth at the prominent bulge in Steve's pants. The hitch in Steve’s breathing urges him on and Steve obliges by unzipping his pants. 

"Suck." Tony does, like his life depends on it. His alpha groans and he inwardly preens. He's doing this, this alpha feels good because of him. 

He wants to touch himself but something is holding him back, a latent fear that if he does he's a bad boy and bad boys get punished. What is safe however, is pleasing this Alpha. He does what he does best and opens his throat to fully take him and Steve's hand grips his hair and groans. He feels the moment just before Steve cums and Tony takes it like a champ pulling back to let the last few jets land on his face. He did good, right?. 

 

~

Steve's legs nearly buckle when Tony allows the cum to land on his face, claiming shit like that was reserved for the bedroom, not some quick suck at the end of a tense mission. God this was a mistake. 

The Alpha gives him a handkerchief and he's confused. He doesn't want people to know who he belongs to. "Not yours?" Tony’s voice is small and hoarse. Steve's eyes widen almost comically. "No, no you're-" he doesn't know what to say Omegas back in the day didn't do things like that unless it was a really bad mission. To keep alphas sane, for a quick release or a warm hole for his cock to rest. But Stark is going against everything he's used to. 

But maybe this isn't what Stark is used to. The thought finally crosses his mind that maybe, just maybe everything is different. In his time, Omegas couldn't be pilot's but here, Stark is. "Fuck." He's pulled from his realization when Tony wobbles to his feet murmuring apologies as he moves towards the open door. And Steve, he just let's him leave. 

 

~

When Tony wakes he's in his workshop crammed inside a cabinet. His hands shake and a buzzing fills his ears. He never does this, unless something happens. Black spots appear in his vision and he becomes distantly aware of a high pitched keening. 

The small doors fly open and he's met with Bruce's extremely worried face. Even then, he flinches back wide eyed and scared. "Tony, you're ok you're safe." He shakes his head he knows his habits. Something happened but he can't remember. There's a handkerchief that hand refuses to let go of as Bruce coaxes him out of the compartment. Even then he doesn’t fully leave his hiding place.

Bruce chokes down his worry and looks towards "Jarvis, how long has he been in there."   
"Since returning from the mission the previous evening. Sir was unresponsive to any attempts to speak to him. And refused to turn his back to to the door." The cupboard he holed himself in was directly facing the door. "Oh Tony." 

 

In this situation, Bruce can only sit between Tony and the door, adding extra layer of protection that might appease Tony's hindbrain. Hours pass but Bruce doesn't move. Tony’s head lays heavy on his back and it's a testament to how far gone he is when a soft rumble starts from his chest. The engineer is not one to give into his instincts too often. Tony is safe and that’s all that matters.

The problem with giving in to instincts, is that it's hard to come out. 

There’s a scent that nags Bruce, that’s been nagging him since he entered the lab. Bruce is smart, don’t get him wrong but when his husband is so distressed all that intelligence takes a back seat to to instinct. His safety is priority numero uno.

Its hours till he breaks from his vigil but it's only when Tony kisses his neck. “Thank you.” Tony’s voice is a hoarse whisper. “Coffee?” Bruce offers and Tony nods. It's an unspoken thing when Bruce crouches low for Tony to climb on his back. 

“Jarvis what time is it?” “The time is now 7am Sir. Captain Rogers is making breakfast for the rest of the team in the kitchen.” 

“He better be making waffles.” Tony grumbles nosing Bruce’s neck. That action in itself is worrisome. Similar to omegas, Alphas can be taken down or brought up in their case. It keeps them on alert for any nearby threat. Which meant Tony on some level still felt threatened.

He realizes why when the elevator door opens and the scent that's been nagging him finally clicks. 

The elevator opens and Steve looks up from the stove he sees Bruce and Tony whos latched onto his back. It's a picture he's never seen before.Guilt lances through him but Tony looks fine, that is until he locks eyes with the Omega for a moment and that's when everything goes to shit. 

I should kill you where you stand Rogers.” Bruce spits, fury in his gaze. Steve feigns confusion allowing the other Avengers to come to his defense. 

“Bruce what the hell could Cap do to piss you off so much.” Clint moves standing between the two Alphas the smell of fight in the air. 

Bruce pays no attention to Clint but moves forward menacingly. “You forced yourself on Tony.” Clint’s stance wavers as the statement punches the air out of his lungs. “Steve, you didn’t..” 

Steve doesn’t even flinch "Oh that's what this is about, He's unclaimed, in a semi-miliary setting what did he expect and I wouldn’t say forced, he was willing. " the silence in the room is thick and Bruce's eyes take an unhealthy green tint.   
"No, don't you pull that bullshit on me. I was there when Fury gave you the rundown."  
Steve chuckles plating the waffles on a plate. I mean you have to admit, Stark needs to be taken down a peg or two." Bruce feels Tony tense on his back ducking further than he was. “ This isn't the 40s you fuck. You've been out of the ice long enough to notice that everything is different." "I'm sorry, I'll just apologize." No, you need to leave you need to be jailed Steve." Steve barks out a laugh "Are you joking? I made one mistake.Steve has been punched before and after the serum but none of the blows have hurt as bad as when Bruce punches him now.

Tony stops nosing Bruce's neck and he fully bites down. Whatever Steve was about to say dies in this throat as a low growling fils the room. Tony clambers off his rapidly expanding back and hides somewhere in the room. 

Steve's heat pounds in his chest “Bruce hey calm down. Jarvis, get the Hulk room ready! ” Jarvis doesn't answer but Steve doesn't get the chance to realize before his face is pressed into the stove. The the smell of burnt skin is awful and as fast as hes healing he's burning. Steve growls and shoves the Hulk away from him one eye hazy from his injuries. “Hey Big guy, the sun's getting real -” Hulk doesn't let him finish the sentence before he roars again and charges. The fight feels like it lasts forever each getting their hits in.Nobody comes to his aide and Steve wonders distantly why that is. The Hulk is bleeding and so is Steve but steve is on the defensive and Hulk doesn't seem like he's going to back down. 

The Super Soldier serum can only do so much against the Hulk who doesn't pull his punches and soon Steve lays on the floor with a bloody face and a huge foot pressing him down into the ground. Rather than Hulk’s monosyllabic words, it's a full fucking sentence “Don’t you ever fucking touch him again.” 

The other Avengers move to hold Bruce back as the Hulk reverts back. It takes both Clint and Thor to hold him back from Steve's prone form but that doesn't stop him from spitting on him. Its Tony’s soft whimper that pulls him out of the rage, he shrugs their hands of him and goes to find him.

He’s still hiding covering his ears with his eyes clamped shut. When Bruce touches his hand his eyes shoot open. “Imsorryimsosorry-” the words rush out and he’s shaking again “I don’t know why I bit you, I just got so scared.” Bruce gathers him into his arms and Tony clutches on to him like his life depends on it. 

Nobody says anything as Bruce and Tony leave the room. The fear/distress scent speaking volumes.

When Tony finally settled down Bruce leaves their room shutting the door quietly behind him. He turns, nearly startling when he sees Natasha behind him. 

“So, Code Green.” Bruce sighs. “He bit my neck and even if he hadn't Hulk was going to come out either way. I'm not going to apologize.” “I wasn't going to ask you to. Fury's here, he wants to hear your side before they take Steve.” Bruce glances back at the door. “Go, I'll watch him.” he nods and Jarvis leads him to the conference room.

“Dr. Banner, Good Afternoon.” He nods. “You nearly killed Steve, mind telling me what it was about?” “He forced himself on Tony.” The absolute shock on Fury’s face is surprising. Bruce starts from the failed mission and how he hadn’t seen Tony till the next day and how Steve walked around like nothing happened. Fury stands abruptly. “Can I see him?” The change is surprising. Gone is the stony faced commander and more worried guardian. “He’s sleeping right now.” “I just need to make sure he’s ok.” 

~

Fury closes the door and sighs. “I’ve been watching over that Kid ever since I saw him trailing behind his asshole father on the military base I was stationed on. I’ll see that this gets handled Bruce.” There’s an edge to Fury’s voice that Bruce has never heard before and he believes him.

The next few days nobody says anything when Steve is moved out of the tower and on to the Shield Helicarrier. Except for Clint who tells them how they locked him up. It's not a pretty picture he paints and Bruce doesn’t think it's enough. But what else is there he can do aside from trying to kill the man again. 

But that takes a back burner because in typical Tony fashion, he gets drunk and he rages through the tower biting off the head of anyone who comes close. When the anger fades he vanishes, Jarvis refusing to tell anyone where he was. 

Bruce finds him curled up in the bowels of his lab. The instinctual whammy dissipated and he's angry at Steve, but mostly himself. “I should have been paying more attention.” “No, don’t you dare blame yourself. Steve should never have done that no matter what he thought.”   
Tony doesn't answer he only buries his face in Bruce's chest and allows himself to hurt. But it's going to be ok because he has Bruce and they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My working title was "Bad news Bears"


End file.
